Pressure sensors and pressure sensors that use the displacement of a diaphragm to measure pressure are known in the art. Piezoresistive pressure sensors are typically made by etching thin diaphragms into a silicon structure. These previous devices aim to measure low pressure with a thin, all-silicon diaphragm at the bottom of the cavity. Often, the design of all-silicon diaphragm pressure sensors require a thicker portion of the diaphragm located in the center of the diaphragm referred to as a boss. If a boss is used on the silicon diaphragm, the lateral dimensions of the boss must be very tightly controlled in order for the sensor to obtain the desired performance characteristics. Pressure sensors using this type of construction may be difficult and/or expensive to manufacture. Moreover, pressure sensors using an all-silicon diaphragm have numerous limitations including being limited to diameters of a millimeter or more and a practical minimum thickness of the silicon diaphragm of about 5 microns. The size and thickness limitations of the silicon diaphragm limit the sensor's sensitivity and performance characteristics and abilities.